Ikatan Kebebasan
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: Mengetahui Sabo mengalami masalah dari koran, Luffy bersegera menolong dan akhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai ayah kandungnya. AR!Sanji tidak meninggalkan kapal Topi Jerami. No Pairs.


Disclaimer: One piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda. I did not take any material advantage from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. Family moment. No pairs.

Note: Alternative Reality, dimana Sanji tidak meninggalkan Topi Jerami jadi mereka dan Luffy _otw_ monolong Sabo setelah berita Baltigo diserang Kurohige.

* * *

 **Ikatan Kebebasan**

* * *

"Hm?" Zoro yang sedang dapat tugas jaga melihat asap dari kejauhan lalu berteriak ke bawah dimana kru kapalnya berada baru selesai santap malam. "Oi!"

"Ada apa, Zoro? Kau melihat sesuatu?" Sahut Nami dari bawah.

Usopp menyambung sambil mengelurkan teleskop, "Apa ada pulau? Dekat sini?"

"Ya, tapi ada masalah di pulau itu," Zoro turun dengan melompat ke dek kapal bergabung dengan yang lain kini tengah melihat ke arah asap yang ditunjuk si pendekar pedang. Pemuda berhidung panjang dan penembak jitu di kapal ini memasang teleskopnya untuk memastikan pulau yang ada di depan sana. Pemandangan yang terlihat di sana membuat Usopp terkejut diiringi Zoro menambahkan, "Banyak asap terlihat dari sana."

"Mana? Mana? Apa mereka sedang memanggang daging? BBQ?!" Ujar Luffy membawa daging dan mengunyahnya sambil memperhatikan arah pulau asal asap mengudara. Sanji disampingnya mengatakan, "Tidak, asap itu terlalu banyak untuk BBQ sekalipun."

"Kalau begitu kenapa banyak sekali? Apa ada gunung meletus?" Chopper ikut melihat ke arah pulau. Franky menyarankan, "Kalau memang itu, sebaiknya jangan ke sana karena kita bisa kena."

Nami memperhatikan awan si sekeliling pulau dan angin yang membawa kapal mereka menepik dugaan barusan, "Aku tidak merasakan perubahan drastis iklim atau udara jika itu kejadian alam seperti gunung meletus. Kurasa..."

"...sedang terjadi pertarungan di pulau itu," tambah Robin.

Luffy dan Chopper terkejut dengan muka shok, sementara Nami, Zoro, Sanji terlihat serius seolah sependapat dengan Robin. Franky bersiap ke ruang kemudi ketika anggota terakhir mereka menyesap teh dan ikut berkomentar, "Kecil kemungkinan untuk itu karena ada kapal angkatan laut berlabuh di sana."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Brook dan segera dipastikan oleh Usopp dengan teleskopnya. "Kita harus kabur, Luffy, sebelum mereka melihat kapal kita dan menyerang," tegas Nami kepada kapten mereka yang mengangguk menyetujui, namun ketika Nami hendak memberi komando ke Franky untuk mengubah haluan, Usopp berteriak.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa, Usopp?" Tanya Luffy. Si penembak jitu menoleh ke kaptennya dengan wajah takut, "I-i-itu aku melihat ada yang bisa jurus _Hiken_."

Kedua mata Luffy terbelalak.

"Sabo?!"

Dia merebut teleskop Usopp untuk melihat sendiri. "Sabo itu... kakakmu yang kau bilang di Dressrosa 'kan?" Tanya si penembak jitu yang hanya mendengar saja kala itu sebab dia tidur saat Sabo mengunjungi atau di tempat lain saat Sabo menolong Luffy sehingga dia tidak tahu persisnya wajah kakak kaptennya tetapi cukup tahu bahwa sang kakak memakan buah iblis yang sama dengan Ace, mendiang kakak Luffy.

Hanya Zoro, Robin dan Franky yang sudah bertemu Sabo secara langsung. Mengetahui Sabo ada di sana, Robin menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melihat lebih jelas lalu melapor pada kaptennya, "Luffy, ada kapal Pasuka Pemberontak di sisi lain pulau yang bertolak belakang dengan dermaga dimana angkatan laut berlabuh. Kelihatannya mereka diserang dan tengah terjadi pertempuran antara mereka!"

Wajah Luffy segera berubah menjadi serius setelah sekilas kejadian dimana Ace pernah dalam kondisi terdesak begitu dan dulu dia mengambil tindakan tidak membantu hingga jadwal eksekusinya ditentukan. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi! Berita tentang Baltigo, yakni markas Pasukan Pemberontak diserang Kurohige telah mencapai telinganya dan membuat Luffy khawatir sejak saat itu. Kapten Topi Jerami berbalik menghadap teman-temannya, "Percepat laju _Sunny_ ke sana. Aku akan menolong Sabo!"

Semuanya mengangguk dan bersiap di posisi masing-masing seraya _Thousand Sunny_ mendekati lalu akhirnya berlabuh. Mereka telah berbagi mencari kakak kapten mereka dengan 4 tim berisikan dua orang kecuali Luffy yang didampingi Sanji dan Brook. Zoro dengan Chopper, Franky dengan Usopp, Robin dengan Nami, berpencar sekaligus membantu melawan angkatan laut selagi mencari. Luffy yang berlari sekuat tenaga tak memperhatikan sekeliling telah meninggalkan Sanji dan Brook yang melawan angkatan laut. Dia tak mendengar panggilan kedua rekannya karena terus memikirkan kakak satu-satunya yang tersisa.

"Sabo!"

Dia melihat pria berambut pirang bertarung dan sepertinya belum sadar akan keberadaan Luffy karena begitu fokus. Sementara si adik semakin mendekat, semakin terlihat bahwa ada seseorang bertudung di belakang Sabo. Berpikir itu musuh, Luffy pun memanjangkan tangannya untuk meluncurkan pukulan sekeras pistol yang dihindari sosok bertudung itu dengan mudah. Barulah saat itu Sabo melihat ke arah mereka dan berseru kaget, "Luffy!"

Remaja bertopi jerami itu menggunakan haki dengan serius hingga tangannya mengeras dan sekali lagi melancarkan tinju ke sosok bertudung di kala suara Sabo berteriak, "Berhenti!"

Terlambat.

Tinju mengenai sosok bertudung tersebut namun ditahan dengan kedua tangan dan membuatnya mundur beberapa meter dari posisinya berdiri sehingga tudung yang menutupi kepala terjatuh. Menampilkan wajah persegi seorang pria berwibawa dengan tato di sisi kanan wajahnya. Bertatapan dengan Luffy tanpa berkedip.

Luffy merasa pernah melihat wajah di hadapannya ini. Praduganya ditentukan oleh nama yang disebutkan Sabo saat menengahi mereka.

"Dragon-san! Luffy!"

 _Eh?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pertempuran tak henti-henti berlangsung karena bala bantuan angkatan laut terus berdatangan sehingga Robin menyarankan mereka mundur dari pulau itu bersama pasukan pemberontak yang merebut kapal angkatan laut sebagai umpan agar _Thousand Sunny_ bisa kabur jauh dengan sistem _coup de brust._

Setelah beberapa kilometer jauh dari pulau tadi dan berlayar di laut yang tenang, barulah para anggota Topi Jerami menyadari penuh bahwa ada orang lain selain mereka di kapal ini. Petinggi pasukan pemberontak yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sabo, kakak Luffy. Tidak aneh karena kapten mereka bersikeras menyelamatkan saudara itu dan pasukan pemberontak yang lari dari pulau tadi juga berpencar-pencar agar tidak tertangkap meski mereka memiliki tujuan atau markas lain yang memungkinkan bertemu lagi. Disarankan menumpang di sini pun karena sistem kapal ini lebih menjamin keselamatan para petinggi pasukan pemberontak tersebut agar mereka masih bisa berjuang melawan Pemerinta Dunia ke depannya. Dan yang satu lagi adalah sang pemimpin pasukan sekaligus orang yang paling dicari Pemerintah Dunia.

Monkey D. Dragon.

Ayah Luffy.

Luffy sendiri bersama Sabo memeriksa di luar kapal apakah ada pengejar atau tidak. Ketujuh anggota Topi Jerami hanya terdiam memperhatikan Robin berbincang dengan beliau. Memang dia telah melewatkan dua tahun bersama pasukan pemberontak sementara yang lain baru kali ini bertemu langsung dengan tokoh yang menjadi musuh utama pemerintah dunia sekaligus ayah dari kapten mereka. Pemikiran pertama mereka tentang Dragon adalah betapa beda sang ayah dengan putranya yang tak bisa diam. Tapi, semua, sekali lagi juga tahu bahwa Luffy diasuh kakeknya yang berpengaruh besar terhadap pembentukan sifat si kapten Topi Jerami itu sekarang.

"Silakan, Tuan," Sanji menyuguhkan minuman hangat kepada pemimpin pasukan pemberontak setelah luka mereka dirawat oleh Chopper. Hanya Zoro, Sanji, dan Luffy yang tidak terluka. Dragon menerima minuman tersebut dan berterima kasih kepada koki pirang. Saat dia hendak mengangkat gelas, Chopper memperhatikan memar di tangannya. Dokter kecil itu baru akan buka suara untuk bertanya namun perhatian teralih oleh pintu ruang makan mereka terbuka dan kedua pemuda masuk.

"Semuanya beres, tidak ada yang mengejar, " ucap Luffy dengan cengiran khasnya kepada awak kapal di dalam. Sabo di sebelahnya memperhatikan seisi ruangan sebelum berkomentar, "Kapal kalian bagus sekali. Sangat unik."

"Ya 'kan? Franky yang membuatnya, dia tukang kayu kami, semua mesin buatannya sangat keren!" Sang kapten Topi Jerami membanggakan tukang kayunya yang juga senang atas pujian si kakak. Sanji bergabung dengan mereka memberikan minuman hangat dan suasana kembali ramai begitu Luffy dengan bangga memperkenalkan para awak kapalnya kepada Sabo. "Tapi, dia sering kalah adu tembak dengan Usopp, penembak jitu kami," ia merangkul si hidung panjang dengan cengiran lebar lalu berpindah ke sisi awak-awak kapalnya yang ia perkenalkan. "Sanji, masakannya sangat enak!" Melepas si koki dia meletakkan tangan di pundak navigatornya, "Nami sangat suka uang dan harta karun juga pelit," melarikan diri dari Nami yang kesal, Luffy ke samping pemusik kapal, "Brook sudah hidup puluhan tahun lho, dia jago semua alat musik!" Terus ke pendekar pedang yang diperkenalkannya sebagai, "Zoro selalu kesasar karena buta arah! Sangat menyusahkan hahaha!" Luffy tertawa sambil pipinya ditarik-tarik Zoro atas perkenalan barusan. Ia melanjutkan ke sisi Robin tapi dipotong wanita itu karena dia dan Sabo sudah saling kenal. Maka, Luffy mengarah ke Chopper yang kini telah berdiri mendekati Dragon sembari terus memperhatikan tangan pria tersebut. "Dokter kami yang bisa berubah-rubah ukuran tubuhnya, Chopper," tepat setelah Luffy mengatakan itu, Chopper bertanya pada Dragon tanpa mengindahkan perkenalan dirinya.

"Boleh saya periksa tangan anda, Tuan?"

Pertanyaan si dokter kapal merebut perhatian semuanya. Luffy pun menoleh dan mendapati Choper tengah memeriksa memar di kedua tangan Dragon. "Tidak parah, tapi sebaiknya aku oleskan obat agar lebih cepat sembuh," kata Chopper sambil menempelkan salep dengan plester di tangan pria bertato di wajah itu. Sabo yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut karena sepanjang dia bersama pemimpinnya, belum pernah dilihatnya, "Dragon-san... terluka?" Suaranya masih tidak percaya, "Siapa yang—"

"Ah, sepertinya gara-gara aku," potong Luffy. "Maaf."

Hening sesaat.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

Semuanya dengan wajah terkejut menoleh ke Luffy yang menjelaskan kalau mereka bertemu tadi pukulannya menggunakan haki ditahan dengan tangan kosong oleh Dragon yang dikira Luffy adalah musuh. Keadaan lalu menjadi hening lagi dengan pemikiran masing-masing merajai. Awak kapal Topi Jerami semua terkejut bagaimana Dragon menahan dengan tangan kosong serangan Luffy menggunakan haki dan cuma dapat memar. Sementara Sabo yang tahu kemampuan Dragon sukar mempercayai itu tapi karena Luffy adalah anak Dragon, mungkin pemimpinnya tak ingin menggunakan kekuatan ke anaknya sendiri yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Ia menghela napas samar dan tersenyum melihat ayah anak itu. Dragon yang kaku dan Luffy tak bisa bohong juga ceplas ceplos. Mengetahui sifat keduanya dengan baik, Sabo mengambil tindakan, "Sebaiknya kita istirahat, apa ada kamar yang bisa ditempati Dragon-san?"

"Dia bisa tidur di ruang periksaku," jawab Chopper karena ruangan tidur hanya terbagi dua antara laki-laki dan perempuan tapi ruang periksa Chopper berbeda. Sabo mengangguk menyetujui saran itu namun ketika Chopper akan menunjukkan yang mana ruangannya, pria dengan luka bakar di wajahnya itu memberi isyarat ke dokter kapal untuk tidak melakukannya. Alih-alih, dia menoleh ke adiknya, "Luffy, tolong antarkan Dragon-san ke ruang periksa itu agar dia bisa istirahat."

"Hm? Iya," Luffy berbalik memunggungi Dragon yang mengikuti ke luar ruang makan.

Setelah mereka pergi, Robin berjalan dan tersenyum pada Sabo, "Usul yang bagus, Sabo."

"Ayah-anak merepotkan," tawa pria berambut pirang ikal itu. Yang lain hanya tersenyum ke arah kapten mereka, setuju dengan keputusan Sabo membiarkan mereka berdua setelah lama tidak bertemu sementara bagi Luffy ini adalah pertama kalinya bertemu Dragon.

.

.

.

"Ini ruangannya," kata Luffy sambil membuka pintu. Masuk lebih dahulu dan memberitahu letak toilet atau keperluan lain sebelum akhirnya bertatapan dengan Dragon dalam diam untuk beberapa lama. Ia lalu maju mendekati Dragon serta memperhatikan seksama pria itu dari berbagai arah. "Hmmm..." Luffy menglilingi Dragon yang berdiri tegak tak bergerak.

"Tidak mirip," celetuknya, "ternyata memang tidak mirip."

Dragon hanya diam saja membiarkan Luffy melanjutkan sambil memegang topi jeraminya, "Waktu kakek memberitahuku soal punya ayah, aku pikir bagaimana orangnya. Tapi, aku selalu ingin tahu ayahku seperti apa."

Cengiran menghiasi wajah si remaja untuk pertama kali kepada sang ayah.

Dragon berdiri diam memperhatikan putra semata wayangnya dengan tatapan lebih lembut dibandingkan yang pernah diketahui orang-orang. "Kau..."

"Boleh kupanggil 'ayah'?"

Pria itu kembali diam. Memberi Luffy kesempatan berbicara, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya punya seorang ayah. Kakek tidak memberitahu sedikitpun waktu aku kecil dan saat dibesarkan dengan Ace dan Sabo, keduanya tahu siapa ayah mereka." Dengan kenangan tidak indah dari kedua kakaknya. Ace selalu emosi jika diungkit soal ayahnya sementara Sabo bahkan dikurung oleh keluarganya yang bangsawan. Tidak ada contoh menyenangkan tentang seorang ayah dari kedua kakaknya dan itu lumayan mempengaruhi Luffy karena dibesarkan bersama.

Apalagi dirinya tidak mengetahui kalau dia punya ayah dan tak sekalipun pria di hadapannya ini mengunjunginya walaupun masih hidup dalam seingatan remaja tersebut. Terlebih Iva-chan melarang keras Luffy untuk tidak memberitahukan nama ayahnya sekalipun di perang 2 tahun lalu angkatan laut memberitahu dunia nama ayahnya.

"Aku selalu berpikir yang namanya 'ayah' itu orang jahat," selain masalah Ace dan Sabo dengan ayah mereka ditambah Luffy tak menepik merasa mungkin dia dibuang ayahnya sejak tahu kalau ayahnya masih hidup tapi tak pernah muncul. Namun, saat mendengar dari Paman Asap di perang bahwa yang menolongnya di Logue Town adalah Dragon dan melihat paman prajurit berjuang untuk putrinya, Rebecca, di Dressrosa membuat Luffy, "tapi waktu tahu ayahku masih ada, aku... sangat senang."

Dragon masih diam sebentar sebelum tersenyum samar, "Tentu saja kau boleh karena kau adalah anakku."

"Shishishishi!"

Ia lalu membalikkan badannya, "Kalau begitu, istirahatlah, Ayah," dan hendak pergi namun terhenti begitu Dragon memanggil.

"Luffy," pertama kalinya sang ayah mendengar namanya dipanggil sehingga ia menoleh kepada ayahnya yang meminta, "Mendekatlah."

Tanpa banyak tanya, ia mendekat meski heran untuk apa. Di saat sudah berhadapan kembali, Dragon menghapus jarak mereka dengan memeluk putranya dengan tangan yang memar. Luffy tercengang direngkuh oleh pria lebih besar darinya itu. Genangan air terkumpul di ujung mata Luffy dan turun begitu saja mendengar Dragon mengatakan, "Kau sudah kuat, Luffy."

Tangis meraung pecah bersamaan tangan Luffy balas memeluk ayahnya erat-erat. Ada kesepian tak terkatakan ternyata terkubur dalam benak mengenai orangtua yang tak pernah ia tahu ia miliki. Bukan hanya figur ayah yang didapatnya dari Shanks bertahun lalu tapi dari ayahnya sendiri. Sebuah rasa lega merebak dalam diri mendapati sang ayah tidak membuangnya dan mengakui kehadirannya sebagai anak. Hal yang dikiranya sama sekali tidak penting dan tidak ia pedulikan ternyata berpengaruh begitu besar. Panggilan yang mungkin terdengar sepele bagi orang namun kebalikan bagi Luffy.

"Ayah...!"

Dia yang berkeinginan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut agar memiliki kebebasan dan tak ingin terikat, kini justru merasa begitu senang dengan ikatan darah yang ia miliki saat ini.

.

.

.

 **[omake]**

Sabo yang berjalan mengarah ke ruang periksa mendapati awak kapal adiknya semuanya berada di depan pintu ruang periksa. Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Nami menutup mulut mereka menahan suara tangis sementara air mata mengalir deras di wajah mereka. Robin hanya tersenyum kecil dan Zoro yang tampak berwajah sendu serius. Bahkan Sanji membalikkan badan dan terlihat menyentuh wajahnya. Orang no. 2 di Pasukan Pemberontak ini menghela nafas dengan seringai kecil.

"Dasar, sudah kularang kalian mengintip," Sabo menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca! Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, review saja! :)_


End file.
